


Clarence and the Bad Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @darkx143 Megstiel Megstiel Megstiel Megstiel please please please please please





	Clarence and the Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @darkx143 Megstiel Megstiel Megstiel Megstiel please please please please please

Dean lifted his head from under the hood of his car to raise an eyebrow at his best friend. “Really?” He scoffed. “ _Meg_?”

Cas’s blue eyes looked down. “I don’t know what it is, Dean.” He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall and closing his eyes. “She makes me want to be near her.”

“She calls you _Clarence_ , Cas.”

There was a small smile on Cas’s face. “I find that I quite enjoy it now. I think it would bother me if she stopped.” 

Sam came in and tossed Cas a bottle of water. “What are we talking about?” He asked, taking a bite of his apple.

“Cas is in love with _Meg Masters_.” Dean grumbled, going back under the hood.

“She’s kinda hot. In a ‘juvy’ kinda way.” Sam shrugged. “Doesn’t she call you ‘Clarence’?” Cas nodded simply. “You gonna ask her out?”

“I was thinking of asking her to prom.” He grinned.

Sam smiled. “Good luck. Maybe you can convince Dean to ask Jo.” He ducked just as an oily rag came flying at him. “ _What_?”

* * *

Sitting at lunch, Cas sighed. “I swear to **_God_** if you don’t stop pining over her and ask her, I’m going to stand up right here and yell across the damn cafeteria.” Dean groaned.

“Why would you do that?” Cas asked, brows furrowed.

“Because he’s pissed.” Charlie shrugged. “He doesn’t have your full attention.” She smirked, knowing that would just get under Dean’s nerves. “Cas, sweetie, you’ve been fawning over her since seventh grade. Why don’t you just go ask her out?”

He took a deep breath and nodded. “I think I will.” Getting up, he began walking towards the table Meg sat at with Ruby and a couple students Cas didn’t know the names of. “Meg, may I speak with you?” He asked nervously.

She smirked. “Hello, Clarence. What can I do for you today?” There was something about the adorable rich boy. An innocence that grabbed her attention from day one. In 9th grade, they’d played spin the bottle at a party and she’d been his first real kiss. She was so proud about how red his face turned.

“I was wondering if you would accompany me to prom.” He swallowed.

“Why, I thought you’d never get around to asking me out.” She looked amused.

“What?” His eyes went wide.

“Clarence, you’re too easy to read.” Meg pointed out. “You think I don’t see those doe eyes looking my way? Those pretty blues watching me?” He blushed, looking down. “Pick me up at six. Dinner at my house first. I bet my father will just _love_ you.” She chuckled.

He grinned. “I’ll see you then.” As he walked away, he could hear the table chattering about Cas and Meg. Sitting back at his own table, no words were needed.

“Oh, great. I get to spend prom watching these two make out.” Dean chuckled.

* * *

Cas raised his knuckles to the door and knocked. A taller man with lighter hair and blue eyes opened the door. “Hello, sir. I’m Castiel.” He introduced himself.

The taller man smirked, and Cas instantly saw where Meg got it from. “I’m Lucifer, Meg’s father. Come in.” He moved aside, letting him in. “Meg tells me that you’ve been 'fawning’ over her for years.”

He felt his cheeks heat up. “Uh, yes, sir.” He nodded.

“Why wait until school is _nearly_ over to ask her out?” He wondered, curious.

“To be honest, sir, I was afraid of her turning me down. My friends finally talked me into it, and I realized I may miss my chance.”

Meg walked in looking stunning. She was wearing a pleather fitted dress with a maroon choker around her neck. She put her hands on her hip and grinned. “Well, Clarence. Don’t you look handsome.”

“Thank you. You look…amazing.” Cas replied.

Lucifer looked between the two. “Alright, let’s get eating so you two kids can get to prom.”

* * *

Meg’s arms were around Cas’s neck as they slow danced on the dance floor. Her eyes studied his face before she spoke. “You don’t have to be so nervous, you know.” She said gently.

His eyes met hers. “I’m sorry, I’m still waiting to wake up.” He chuckled. 

Her hand cupped his cheek before she kissed him. His arms tightened around her waist, suddenly feeling brave. He deepened the kiss, feeling her smiling into it. “Wow, Clarence. Never knew you had it in you. Any other secrets you’ve been hiding?” She chuckled. 

* * *

_I miss you, Clarence._

**_I miss you, too. I’ll see you soon, though._ **

_I know._

_**I’m glad I asked you to prom.** _

_Me, too. You’re my unicorn, don’t forget that._

**_I’m still unsure as to why you call me that, Meg._ **

_Because I love you._

**_I love you, too. I’ll see you tomorrow at the alter._ **

_See you there, Mr. Novak.  
_

The next day his eyes watched as the churched door opened and revealed his bride to be. The 'bad girl’ that his best friend didn’t think was worth Cas. The girl that his father didn’t approve of for awhile. The girl that changed his life for the better.

Four years to the day after prom, he proposed.

Two years to the day after that, he would say ’ _I do_ ’.


End file.
